The present invention provides an apparatus used for baling a standing tree as well as a method of baling trees. More specifically, the present invention allows a user to bale a standing tree with string such that its branches are inwardly compressed to allow for ease of moving and transport of the tree.
Tree baling is a process of bundling the branches of a tree toward the trunk into a compressed state such that the baled tree can be more easily transported after it is balled or cut, and is common in the tree nursery and Christmas tree industries. Baling is a necessary step to aid in removal and transport of the trees. Transportation of trees without baling is difficult because of tree bulkiness. As a result of baling, the trees are less likely to be damaged in transit because the fragile branches are bundled together into a cohesive unit. Trees with their branches extended, however, are easily damaged because the branches extending from the trunk can easily hit objects resulting in damage.
In the past, various balers have been used to provide for easier transport of trees. In Christmas tree harvesting, trees were first cut and then hauled to a baler. The tree was then pulled through a horizontally situated cone to compress the branches to a desired maximum circumference while string or netting is applied around the outer circumference of the tree. This methodology has an inherent drawback of requiring the severance of the tree before baling. A harvester must often locate the hard to reach trunk of the tree in order to sever it. As a result, the severing takes additional time. Additionally, this type of baler cannot be used for nursery stock intended for replanting, and the user must either manually bale these types of trees or have a separate in-situ baler.
Apparatus for baling trees in-situ have an inherent advantage for nursery stock and also allow for ease of severance and reduction of tree damage during felling and movement of Christmas trees. Current apparatus used, however, have their own inherent drawbacks. Some in-situ balers are massive in size having an overall length in excess of the height of the baled tree. Other apparatus have many mechanical joints resulting in complex machines, with high fabrication costs and low reliability.
There is a need to produce a tree baler which provides for ease of use by the operator while achieving high operability standards.
The current invention provides an apparatus for baling a standing tree. The apparatus includes a first frame which defines a central area which is adapted to receive a lower trunk portion of a tree. A front portion of the first frame includes two sections mounted for movement from a first, closed position to a second, open position to permit entry of a tree trunk into the central area. Generally, once a tree trunk is inserted through the two sections and into the first frame, the sections return to the first position. A plurality of pivotable segments are connected to the first frame. These pivotable sections define an adjustable cone-shaped structure around the central area which automatically adjusts to the size of a tree as the tree is baled. A second frame having a front portion with an opening is mounted for movement around the central area below the first frame. A string dispensing canister is attached to the second frame. A first motor is connected to the first frame and drivingly connected to the second frame to rotate the second frame around the central area such that string from the string from the canister is wound around the tree. The first frame is adapted for attachment to an elevateable support capable of placing the first frame around the tree trunk and raising both the first and second frames to the top of the tree so that as the first and second frames are raised, string is dispensed from the canister and wound around the tree.
A method of baling a tree is also provided and includes placing the trunk of a tree into the central area of the first and second frames of a baling apparatus by moving with two pivotable front sections of the first frame which move from a first, closed position to a second, open position to allow entry of the trunk as the baling apparatus is moved toward the trunk, prior to returning to the first closed position. A first end of the string contained in the string dispenser is secured to the tree to be baled. The apparatus is then elevated, while rotating the second frame, toward the top of the tree. While the unit is elevated, string is dispensed to hold the uplifted branches of the tree. Once the top of the tree has passed through the central area of the apparatus or the apparatus has reached a maximum height, the apparatus is removed from the tree. The dispensed string is then cut and preferably secured to the tree providing a constriction of the branches.